


Watch Love

by anyothergirl415



Series: Loveland High verse [12]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Schmoop, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-09
Updated: 2010-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Misha must woo back Mike and Jared and Jensen take things one step further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Love

“And then it’s just- it’s- it’s fucking ridiculous is what it is.” Mike swayed forward and pushed at Chad’s shoulder, huffing when the boy batted his hand away. “Jesus, did, do you know? The giant squid, has the largest eyes in the world.”

Chad laughed and shook his head, reaching out to pry the beer from Mike’s fingers. “It’s probably better if you stop drinking now.”

“S’just- I can totally handle it. Totally.” Mike nodded and maybe his eyes closed a little too long then slowly open. “How many have I had?” He was just slightly slurring the words which was pretty bad he thought. Maybe.

“Two beers and a shot of whiskey. You don’t drink much do you?” Chad teased and sipped from the beer. “You’re the biggest lightweight I’ve ever seen and I’ve drank with Jared before.”

“Yeah well. Well. I mean, you’re not even supposed to.” Mike swiveled his finger at Chad, spinning it in a circle. Everything was kind of spinning really, the room, Chad, the bed. Mike really should not have had any alcohol but he couldn’t help it. It had seemed like such a nice release and his parents never paid attention to the alcohol they kept around. His eyes drifted to the darkness outside the window and he sighed. “I miss Misha.”

The smile faded off Chad’s lips and he nodded slowly, sipping from the beer. “I know you do. But you know, standing up for yourself, Mike, that’s a big deal. You had every right to do that.”

“Fuck, I know.” Mike slapped his hand hard down onto the mattress beneath him, exhaling shakily. “And, porcupines float in water. See, see how helpful is that? How helpful was me sticking up for myself? ‘Cause, he didn’t come after me. Damnit. He was supposed to. He should be _here_. He should be making me his again.”

Chad reached out and took Mike’s hand, squeezing softly and wetting his lips. “Mike, I know, it sucks right now. But, it’s really the alcohol at the moment. I mean, not saying it doesn’t hurt but god Mike but being drunk makes everything worse.”

“He doesn’t love me,” Mike said with just the slightest whine and looked away. He swallowed thickly enough that it echoed around them. “He can’t. Because, if he did, if he really loved me, god he’d be here. He would be. He’d be making this all up to me and I know it.”

“Maybe he just needs time to think.” Chad suggested quietly, obviously trying his hardest to be as supportive as possible.

Mike appreciated it but only so far. Because he _was_ drunk and his heart felt like he was falling apart. He wasn’t really prepared to be this broken, he wondered if Chad knew that. “You don’t even like me.” Mike muttered, sniffing loudly and looking up at Chad. “Why are you even here? You don’t- you’ve never liked me.”

“What?” Chad frowned and slowly shook his head. “No, that’s not true. I like you. I like you loads. Otherwise I totally wouldn’t be here.”

“But we weren’t- we’ve never really been friends right? Until, you know, Jensen and Jared hooked up, and now it’s just like, we have to be. But you don’t have to. You don’t have to do any of this, so why are you?” Mike reached out and gripped Chad’s arm, blinking in confusion when he hissed softly and pulled back. “Sorry, did I h-hurt you?”

“No, yes. Well, no.” Chad laughed weakly and rubbed along his arm. His eyes skittered across the room for a long while and Mike wondered what he was thinking about. He was probably thinking Mike was insane or something. His room did suggest that. “If I tell you something, will you not tell anyone? I mean, some people already know but I’ve never really _said_ it.”

“I’ve already figured out the Kane thing.” Mike pointed out and laughed quietly, slumping back on his bed. His head was still kind of spinning, so he forced himself to sit up and sip from his water. “Have you guys, um. Have you guys had sex?”

“No.” Chad said so fast it was nearly a squeak and his eyes widened, locking on Mike for a long moment before he flushed and looked away. “No, we, it’s complicated you know? Really complicated. We’re taking our time.”

“Yeah it’s definitely complicated.” Mike agreed with a slow nod and set his water back down. “So what were you going to tell me?”

“I…” Chad met Mike’s eyes again for a few moments before sighing and shaking his head. “It’s not important. You wanna take some Advil before you go to sleep? Maybe then you won’t have a hangover?”

“I think a hangover would feel better than how my heart feels.” Mike muttered. He was tempted to push the issue of whatever Chad wanted to tell him but he was too selfish. He was scared Chad would leave if pushed and Mike so desperately wanted to have a friend right then. “You stay the night?”

“Um, sure.” Chad nodded and twisted around to kick off his shoes. “But stay on your side of the bed. I’m not fucking cuddling with you again.”

Mike laughed and slowly shook his head, pushing up to his feet and holding out his hands to try and keep his balance. “I think you were the one who cuddled me.”

“No fucking way. You were stuck to me like Jared is to Jensen and I’m not that kind of boy.” Chad huffed, kicking his jeans off and stepping closer to grab Mike’s arm and make sure he didn’t fall over.

“But, Kane. That’s, he’s a boy.” Mike pointed out and really, it was one of his more clearly obvious facts. Usually he was much better about those.

“Kane is a man.” Chad said in a deep drawl and smirked at Mike. “I don’t really like boys in general. I just like, Kane. I can’t explain it.”

“Yeah well.” Mike bobbed his head in a slow nod, relieved when his jeans finally fell to the floor. “I gotta either sleep or throw up.”

“If you fuckin’ throw up on me I swear I will-“ Chad cut off when Mike looked up at him with wide eyes and sighed, shaking his head. “Come on Rosey, get into bed.”

Mike half smiled and let Chad help him under the covers. His chest was still aching, his stomach was churning, but he – mercifully – was asleep within moments.

  


When Mike woke up it was still dark and there was a warm weight pressing over his middle. It turned out to be Chad’s arm and Mike kind of wished he had a camera nearby so he could get a shot of it for blackmail later. Then he realized that his head was sort of throbbing and his throat felt gross and dry.

Why the hell was he awake?

Something clattered at his window and Mike twisted around to look at it, blinking a few times in confusion. Beside him Chad grumbled softly and rolled over, curling up under the blanket and seemingly drifting off again. Knowing that Chad wasn’t going to be any help, Mike rolled out of bed and headed for the window, slowly pushing the blinds open.

There, out in the snow, wearing a bright green puffy coat and carrying a long silver thermos, was Misha. Mike stared for a long moment even after Misha knew he was there. The man might as well be holding a boom box and a tan trench coat ala John Cusack. Mike’s heart flipped in his chest. He was a sucker for 80’s classics.

Spinning on his heels, Mike swiftly crossed the room and grabbed his coat from the edge of the bed. He slipped into boots and grabbed his mints from the desk top, carefully and quietly opening and closing the door behind him so not to wake Chad. He tip toed down the stairs, jumped the last two that always creaked, and swiftly headed down the hall to the front door.

Misha was on the front walk down and Mike stopped just outside the front door, listening to it click close behind him.

“What are you doing here?” Mike asked, his voice croaked and he hastily popped a mint into his mouth.

When Misha stepped closer and exhaled Mike could see the boy’s breath in the chill of the night. “Calli’s sick.”

Frowning slightly, Mike bit down on his mint and rolled it across his tongue. He told himself it was only because the taste of stale alcohol was horrible and it wasn’t at all related to Misha maybe wanting more from him. “What’s wrong with her?”

“Cold I guess. I’ve been up with her for hours, she’s asleep now though, and Grandma said I could come because she understands.” Misha was nearly muttering the words now, stepping forward tentatively. “She said you’d be asleep.”

“I was.” Mike nodded and glanced up at his window then looked back at Misha. “Is she gonna be okay?”

“Yeah, Grandma’s taking her to the doctor’s tomorrow. I think she’ll be okay. But it’s just. That’s not what I came to tell you. I mean, that’s just why, it’s the reason I didn’t come earlier. Because I wanted too. I wanted to skip out of school and I wanted to come to you.” Misha clutched tightly at his thermos and sighed shakily.

Mike’s window creaked and Chad’s head popped out, hair sticking up in all sorts of places that looked oddly adorable in the way that Chad should never be. “Mike? You okay?”

Looking up at the blond, Mike nodded and half smiled. “Yeah. M’good. Go back to sleep.”

Chad lingered for a moment longer before nodding and pulling back, closing the window again. Then Misha’s shaky and sharp inhale caught Mike’s attention and he looked toward him. “So, Chad huh?”

“Yeah.” Mike nodded slowly and closed his eyes. Then what Misha was _really_ asking sank into his thoughts and his eyes snapped open. “No. Not, no. We’re not- he’s just been helping me out. Jesus Misha did you really think in a day’s worth of time I could move on? And to _Chad_ of all people?”

A half laugh fell from Misha’s lips and he shrugged, twisting at the cap on his thermos. “Want some hot chocolate?”

“What are you really doing here Misha?” Mike asked quietly, biting down on his lip and rocking forward onto his toes.

“It’s- you don’t know?” Misha paused long enough to take a long drink from his thermos before twisting the cap on once more. “Mike, what you said earlier, the things about wanting to be involved and me not taking you seriously and all that stuff. You’re right. It was my fault. I shouldn’t have said- I shouldn’t have assumed you were just being nice about it all. I love you, so much and I completely fucked it all up. But even, just _one_ day without you, it hurts so bad I can barely breathe. I want you back. I _need_ you back.”

“And what happens next time you don’t think I’m responsible enough?” Mike whispered, staring down at the snow and watching it blur through tears.

“Michael, I won’t-“

“You will. Of course you will. And I get it because you’re a dad, because Calliope is your most important person. I understand that Misha. And one of these days she’ll start to walk and you’ll be scared, she’ll start talking and you’ll be scared. She’s gonna go to school, and grow up, and I’m only seventeen years old but I swear to _god_ I want that. I want to be part of it all. If I can say that now, then it should be enough, right? I should be enough.” Mike was a little breathless as he finished, panting and wiping at his cheeks with his nearly frozen fingers.

“Jesus.” Misha whispered and pressed forward, slanting his lips hard over Mike’s.

For a long moment Mike allowed it because he wanted it. He wanted to taste Misha and feel the thrill and spark and heat. Then his heart and mind spoke up, tangled together and fought and Mike pulled back. “No, we can’t just. It’s not that easy Misha. You really fucking hurt me. And I can’t just be okay again with you. It’s gonna take time.”

“I’ll do whatever, anything. As long as it gets us back together.” Misha whispered and pressed the thermos of hot chocolate into Mike’s chest. “Please? Just be date me again, be my boyfriend, say you love me like I love you.”

Mike laughed a little dizzying, breathless, and gripped the thermos. “I do love you. So much Misha. And yes, I want to be your boyfriend again. But, Chad’s asleep inside. We can’t just- and Calli is sick. So, we should take some time. And as much as I want make up sex, we have to wait to make sure this is really better okay?”

“Are you trying to prove to me that you are responsible?” Misha groaned softly and stepped forward, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Mike’s mouth. “Because I swear I believe it.”

“I’m not just kicking Chad out in the middle of the night.” Mike laughed and tilted into the kiss, pressing his lips long and lingering over Misha’s. “You still hurt me you know. I need some time to adjust to all this.”

“Okay,” Misha nodded slowly and stepped back. “I understand. I’ll keep making it up to you. I promise.”

“I know you will.” Mike murmured, pressing the thermos back into Misha’s chest. “Go take care of your daughter. I’ll see you in the morning? We can walk together.”

“And hold hands?” Misha stepped back, smiling slightly at Mike.

“And hold hands,” Mike confirmed, nodding and smiling back. “See you in the morning.”

“Love you.” Misha called out in a half whisper.

“Me too.” Mike laughed, shaking his head. “Next time bring a boom box.”

“I could just sing Peter Gabriel instead?” Misha offered with a shrug.

“Get out of here.” Mike waved his hand dismissively and stepped back, sliding inside. He didn’t shut the door until Misha was disappearing down the street.

Back up in his room, Mike grinned as he kicked out of his boots and shrugged off his coat, sliding silently back into bed. Chad grunted and half turned to him, blinking a few times. “Did you make up?”

“Yeah, mostly.” Mike nodded and grinned. “We’re gonna be okay.”

“Knew it. Don’t touch me, you’re cold.” Chad grumbled but he reached out to ruffle Mike’s hair before flipping back over and tucking under the blankets.

Mike’s heart swelled slightly and he grinned up at the ceiling, feeling a thousand times better than he had just hours before. He could still feel Misha on his lips and that was enough to make the smile stay even after he’d fallen asleep.

  


This was all his Chemistry book’s fault.

Or maybe it was his Chemistry book, Jared being in the shower, and the cell phone beeping on the desk and taunting him. A lethal combination. Jensen wasn’t a nosy person, he didn’t want to break Jared’s privacy, and the last thing he wanted was to be the _jealous_ boyfriend type. Only lately Jared had been rather glued to his cell phone and every now and then it would beep, Jared would trail off mid sentence and respond to the text, before looking up in a slight daze.

For awhile Jensen had thought it was Chad or something. Until it happened at lunch the day before and Chad had been right there. Along with Mike and Misha so clearly it wasn’t them. Then, today, everything had been so crazy with the sudden break up and Jensen had been too preoccupied to ask about it. He had wanted to be there for Mike but after the explosion at lunch, Chad had insisted he would be better off talking to him so Jensen and Jared stayed with Misha.

Jensen had been too pissed to try and comfort the other boy but Jared was great like always, sliding beside Misha on the bench and wrapping an arm over his shoulder. He was comforting and listening and being his typically amazing self until his phone went off. Then he was tugging it out of his pocket and quickly responding, leaving Misha hanging and Jensen more than a little confused.

So now here he was, trying to pretend to study for his upcoming Chemistry finale and really just staring at Jared’s phone. His boyfriend had been forced to shovel the walkway when they got home from school and he hated being cold in the snow so much he’d come right back in and said he was taking a hot shower. Jensen had kind of wanted to join but they weren’t quite at that place in their relationship yet and their parents were still around then.

Of course now they were off at dinner. Together. Yeah, it was pretty damn weird that their parents had taken to doing things like eating dinner and seeing movies together now that Jared and Jensen were speaking once more. It made Jensen wonder if maybe they’d been having secret double dates for years that he’d just never known about. Then, he stopped thinking about it because it was a little creepy to consider.

The phone beeped again and Jensen wet his lips, pushing off Jared’s bed and slowly crossing to the device. He really shouldn’t. He definitely, really, shouldn’t. But the phone was in his hand before he could help it. And then he was unlocking it, relieved that yes, the password really was as easy as their year of birth. Jared was basically, very predictable.

And then, the texts.

 **Sandy:** _I dnt no. Guess ur just gonna have to tell him. NOW._

As far as Jensen was concerned, this was fate pointing out why spying on his boyfriend’s text messages was a _bad_ idea. And yet, he couldn’t help scrolling down to see what Jared’s message before was.

 **Me:** _How do I say it? What if he hates me 4ever?_

Jensen’s stomach sank and he stared for a long moment until he heard the bathroom door across the hall open. He fumbled with the phone, dropping it onto the desk and stepping away quickly. Only, there were tears in his eyes and that was going to be impossible to hide from Jared he was pretty sure.

"Hey have you seen my Tootsie roll shirt with the guy-" Jared came into the room with a towel around his waist which didn't help Jensen at all. Clearly his boyfriend had his eyes open and could therefore tell that something was wrong. "Jen, what's wrong? What happened?"

Jensen didn't really know where to begin because one, he'd been snooping but two, it turned out him boyfriend was telling his ex things that apparently weren't Jensen worthy. Then of course Jared's stupid phone had to go off again and Jensen nearly growled when Jared stepped toward it. "What is it? Have you changed your mind? Do you want to get back with her?"

A look of confusion crossed Jared's face, jaw dropping slightly. "What? Who?"

"Sandy!" Jensen jabbed at the phone, staring at his finger as he did because there was currently a very distracting bead of water making its way down Jared's collar bone.

"What?" Jared repeated, obviously still a little lost. Then everything seemed to catch up to him and his eyes widened. "You looked at my phone? God Jensen what the hell?"

Shame burned through Jensen and he struggled against it for a moment before the flare of self righteous anger kicked in. "Don't what the hell me, what the hell you! You're always texting her, you keep smiling all goofy, do you want to be with her? Because I can so be gone if you don't want me, I don’t want to be your gay… whatever."

"Jensen, stop it." Jared crossed to him, grabbing his shoulders and squeezing hard enough to make it hurt. "It's not like that. What did you see?"

"Something about you telling me something and me hopefully not hating you." Jensen muttered and it was pretty hard not to be a little calmed by Jared's soothing tones and big hazel eyes. Because Jared was just kind of that way.

"Oh." Jared flushed softly and looked away. "That was just, man. I. I wanted to tell you I love you but I thought it might freak you out."

This had Jensen blinking in just the slightest surprise. He wasn’t really sure they were ready for the big L word yet. But then, “I love you too.” It just kind of slipped out of his mouth and Jensen stared at Jared for a long time then pushed forward, crushing their lips together.

A soft _oomph_ left Jared’s lips, falling between the kiss like an exclamation. Beneath his hands, Jared’s chest was still heated from the shower and slick, burning against his palms and Jensen moaned, pressing in for _more_. He wanted this, wanted Jared, and he wasn’t even as scared as he should have been to think about loving Jared. Maybe it just made sense, maybe they were supposed to get to this point where having the other was really the only option.

“Jen,” Jared gasped when their lips broke and Jensen’s automatically slid down to his neck. “You- c’mon, it just-“

“Shut up Jared.” Jensen mumbled and fell back enough to tug his shirt off before pressing forward again.

“But Jen, I-“

Jensen pulled back this time and looked at Jared, wetting his lips. They tasted like Jared skin and warm water. “What? Do you- isn’t it good?”

“What? Yeah, no it’s good. But I mean, shouldn’t we talk about this? I’m in love with you and you’re just gonna say it back and we’re all good?” Jared tried to run a hand through his hair but it got caught in the damp locks. He sighed instead and shook the hair about so it fell all over the place.

“There’s something we need to talk about? I love you; you love me, now I want you out of the towel and us taking advantage of neither of our parents being here.” Jensen smiled softly up at Jared, touching his collar bone with the gentle sweep of his fingers. “Was there more?”

“More?” Jared repeated then sighed, shaking his head. “God I sound like an idiot. You’re totally throwing me out of whack Jensen.”

“Yeah well, I’m glad I could do something.” Jensen chuckled softly and stepped forward, once more sliding his lips along Jared’s neck. He really liked kissing his boyfriend’s skin, it was kind of amazing.

“Sandy’s worried she might be pregnant.” Jared blurted out.

That was definitely enough to have Jensen stepping back, eyes widening as he stared up at his boyfriend. “I- what?”

“Yeah she’s completely freaking out about it. Which is, you know, why we’ve been talking so much recently. We met up a couple weeks ago and she first told me. I totally understand why she’s freaking out, but she won’t take the freaking test! Why wouldn’t she? That makes no sense right?” Jared’s arms flailed out to his side for a long moment, shaking in the air then dropping to his sides.

This wasn’t making sense to Jensen. He kept staring at Jared and trying to think of the details he knew. Like, the fact that Jared had said he was a virgin and that if Sandy didn’t know for sure if she was pregnant or not that meant the pregnancy thing was recent. Right? Jensen kind of wished that Jared would really explain further.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Jared frowned slightly, head tilting to the side. When Jensen kept staring, the realization seemed to dawn on Jared’s face and he stumbled back, shaking his head quickly. “No, no. It’s not- I’m not- don’t think like that. Come on Jensen, how could you even think that?”

“Because I was about ten seconds from pushing you on the bed and asking if I could fuck you and you stopped to tell me that Sandy thinks she might be pregnant. What else was I going to think?” Jensen huffed, rolling his eyes as his arms slid across his chest.

Jared stared at him slack jawed for a long moment before his teeth clicked together loud enough Jensen could hear and couldn’t help wincing. “You were going to ask if you could f-fuck me?”

Somehow this conversation had turned into some type of tennis match and Jensen was pretty sure keeping up was impossible. He considered for a moment the different avenues of topics they could go down and decided, knowing that Jared still wasn’t involved with Sandy in any way, he was going back to the fucking business. “Yes Jared, clearly. Why- I mean, don’t you want that?”

“I, yeah of course I want that. But now? You want it now? Do you even have… I mean, what about, it’s a big deal right?” Jared muttered and moved over to the bed, dropping on the edge. His legs spread automatically, giving Jensen quite a pleasing view. “What are you looking- oh. Oops.” Jared pressed his legs together quickly and pulled the towel over himself, smirking slightly. “Do you wanna do it?”

“Of course I wanna do it.” Jensen muttered and crossed to his bag, reaching inside to pull out a bottle of lube and box of condoms he’d spent two hours working up the courage to buy last weekend. It was in his mind that they’d do this during Christmas break, and though it wasn’t quite that time yet, Jensen was more than a little eager. “I got, you know, these things.”

“Oh.” Jared flushed, picking up the box of condoms when Jensen came and sat by him on the edge of the bed. “So you’ve been uh, thinking about it?”

“Yeah, a lot.” Jensen nodded, wetting his lips slowly and running a hand through his hair. “Hey, we don’t have to.” Jared looked pretty nervous and Jensen couldn’t blame him, it was a pretty big deal, and they hadn’t exactly discussed it a lot. “We can wait.”

“No, no I want to. Just, I, should I, you’re going to fuck me?” Jared almost squeaked the end of the sentence and inhaled sharply, scratching along his knee. “Won’t it- will it hurt?”

Oh. Yeah, Jensen hadn’t really thought much about that. That would be the thing holding Jared up; Jensen smiled softly at him and reached out to lay a hand on his thigh. “You know I don’t want to hurt you. I’ll be really gentle and if it hurts then we can stop. Okay? I mean, if you want too.”

“I want too.” Jared said softly and pressed forward.

Their lips met and Jared suddenly seemed to explode into movement. He fumbled with Jensen’s jeans, shoving and pushing and tugging. Even if Jensen was the one who was supposed to top he suddenly found himself dragged up the mattress and pinned there. Jared’s lips were burning along his skin and soaking through him and Jensen groaned, arching up into the touch of his mouth.

“Jared,” Jensen gasped and slid his hand through Jared’s damp hair and down to his shoulders. His boyfriend’s lips continued to move on his skin, inching lower and lower. Jensen moaned when teeth tugged at his nipple, a tongue flicking around the sensitive skin. Jared’s lips slid down his ribs, tracing the outline of bone, tongue snaking out and dipping into his belly button. “You want, you’re- Jared.”

“Made you speechless already huh?” Jared murmured against his hip and Jensen could hear the smirk by the tone of his voice.

That was about enough for Jensen.

He sat up, reached down and hooked his arms under Jared’s, dragging him up and flipping him over. Before Jared could even inhale he had the man’s towel open and pulled, tossing it across the room and leaving Jared naked and exposed beneath him. Jared’s cock was hard, flushed and swollen and Jensen dragged his teeth over his lips, pushing Jared’s legs apart to settle on the mattress there.

“You’ll stop if I tell you to right?” Jared asked in a quiet rush, panting already though Jensen’s fingers were just barely touching his hips.

“Of course Jared.” Jensen whispered with just the faintest smile and shifted forward again.

There was a lot of touching, kissing, Jared keeping Jensen up close to possibly put off the inevitable. Jensen felt a little bad, like maybe he was forcing Jared into this or something and he didn’t want Jared to hate him because of that. Only when he pulled back to asked Jared if he was sure he wanted to do this, his boyfriend was holding up the bottle of lube and smiling shyly.

Jensen grasped the bottle and kissed Jared once more before crawling his way slowly down Jared’s body. He stopped to suck random places along his skin, marking Jared and enjoying the way his boyfriend’s body curved up into his so greedily. It was a thrill to know that Jared wanted this in some way, even if he was a little unsure.

Everything was really going fine, Jensen was licking his way up Jared’s cock, thoroughly distracting him as he slicked up his fingers, and he thought this whole venture was going to be really quite amazing. Until he slid his first finger forward and pushed it quickly inside Jared’s body and the boy tensed in a way Jensen had never seen before.

“Wait, wait.” Jared gasped and sat up, scrambling backward and away from Jensen far too quickly.

It kind of made Jensen feel like someone had just slugged him in the stomach. “I’m sorry. Did I go too fast? Did it hurt? We really don’t have too.”

“Hey, wait.” Jared grabbed Jensen’s arm before he could get too far and smiled softly at Jensen, tugging him forward to gently kiss him. “A little too fast. But it’s okay. I want to try it okay? I mean, I want this. You’re my someone perfect you know? I want my first time to be with you and I can’t think of a better time for that to happen then right after we’ve both said we’re in love with each other.”

“Well, technically it was right after you said Sandy thinks she might be pregnant which really is kind of a mood killer.” Jensen mumbled but allowed Jared to pull him back over his body.

“Then stop talking about it.” Jared laughed softly, nudging Jensen back down his body. “And just, go slower. Little tiny bits at a time.”

“Let’s not talk about little tiny bits either.” Jensen grinned up at his boyfriend before nodding and crawling back down Jared’s body and between his legs.

This time he took longer tasting Jared’s cock. They’d done the blow job thing, it was a steady build up he knew, but Jared had lost some of his arousal during the freak out so Jensen wanted to bring it back. He sucked along the head slowly, tasted pre-come and slightly soapy flesh, moaning when Jared’s hips twitched up toward him.

Then, when he felt like they were both back in the moment, he brought his finger forward again. He was more nervous this time but Jared seemed oddly more prepared. His legs spread a little wider and crooked up slightly at the knee. Jensen held his breath as he pushed just the tip of his finger inside Jared’s entrance.

For a moment Jared tensed again and Jensen waited for him to freak out and scurry away. Then he took a deep breath Jensen could hear and his body relaxed, Jensen’s finger sliding in another inch with the action. The tight heat encasing his finger was hotter than Jensen imagined it would be and he could barely fathom what it might be like when he was finally buried in him. It seemed a little surreal.

By the time he had his finger all the way inside Jared the boy was actually moving, rocking back onto the digit and moaning softly. Jensen took it as a good sign and slowly crooked his finger, feeling the stretch of muscles as he moved. A little negotiating and he was able to wrap his free hand around Jared’s cock, stroking over spit soaked skin, elbow draped across Jared’s hip to keep him mostly pinned to the mattress. It only worked so far, Jared was pretty freaking strong the more heightened his passion seemed to get.

Jensen was nervous all over again when it came time to add a second finger. But Jared was pulling at Jensen’s hair and moaning for more so he couldn’t really see a reason to put it off. If Jared wanted it, then that was enough for Jensen. So he slipped the second finger in with the same, painfully slow action, spreading Jared even further apart and holding his breath, hand still on the boys cock.

Once both fingers were in as deep as they could go everything seemed to speed up. Jared was a sex crazed mess that had Jensen’s breath hitching and his cock aching. He rolled his hips against the bed sheet and tried to keep his pace somewhere in the vicinity of mildly slow. But then Jared was begging for another finger and by the time Jensen had the third added to the mix it hit him what was about to happen.

This was Jared, this crazy amazing boy he’d known his whole life and thought he hated for most of it. Only he never did, he was absolutely in love with him and this thing, their first time together, was really about to happen. Jensen was moaning against Jared’s thigh, spreading his fingers and thrusting up, his entire body repeating the action like it knew that this was going to happen and very, very soon.

Then Jensen hit some part deep within Jared that had the boy nearly lurching off the bed. The noise that fell from his lips was low and guttural, almost a strangled whimper and Jensen jerked up, blinking at Jared with wide eyes. “What was that?” He asked and Jared asked the same thing, within moments of him so their questions overlapped.

“Fuck if I know but do it again.” Jared grunted and rocked down hard against Jensen’s finger, taking him in deeper and clenching his muscles.

Jensen groaned and sought out the spot once more, feeling the thrill of success when Jared repeated the guttural noise and writhed on the bed. His hand in Jensen’s hair tightened to a near painful point and his lips parted in a gasp. “You. Want you. Do it.”

“Okay.” Jensen grumbled and slowly, almost reluctantly, pulled his fingers back. He was nervous all over again, worried about his ability to perform. This was both their first times after all and the last thing he wanted to do was scar Jared. Then his boyfriend would end up being so super straight he’d never even be able to look at Jensen without almost throwing up.

“Dude. Stop thinking about it and do it. You’re driving me crazy here.” Jared tugged his hair again then smirked, rubbing at his chest. “Come on Jen. It’ll be good, I know it.”

“I know.” Jensen said quietly. He nodded, slowly sitting up and reaching out for the box of condoms and lube again. His hands were shaking as he tore the box open and tried to pull at the open the top of the condom. His still lube slicked fingers slid along the packaging and Jensen cursed, unable to tear the thing open.

“Dude, use your teeth. Does it even fucking matter? It’s not like either of us have done this before. Just do it without.” Jared groaned, and nudged Jensen’s back with the heel of his foot. “Come _on_.”

“Oh my god you’re already a cock slut and I haven’t even fucked you yet. God.” Jensen half laughed and half moaned, tossing the condom package to the side. It went against the rules that he’d kind of thought were engraved in him. But Jared was right; they hadn’t fooled around with anyone else so why should it matter?

“Holy shit Jensen, do you think this much doing everything?” Jared groaned and rolled his head back on the pillow. “Please.”

“Needy little fuck.” Jensen grunted and grinned at Jared before slicking himself with far too much lube, fingers dripping and his cock subsequently. He was trying not to be nervous but his fingers will still shaking and his throat felt dry.

Jared pushed up as Jensen slid forward and suddenly his boyfriend was kissing him, deep and long, his tongue sliding forward to map along the inside of Jensen’s mouth. It went a long way in soothing the nervous heightening in him. “It’s going to be amazing,” Jared whispered and smiled softly against Jensen’s lips.

“Okay.” Jensen nodded and his lips twitched in a slight smile before he pushed Jared back.

They fumbled around for positions for awhile, Jensen tried lining up with Jared’s legs down on the bed but he couldn’t figure out how to get his body to bend the right way. Then Jared tried holding his own legs up but Jensen burst out laughing which made everything feel off for a moment. Finally Jensen shifted Jared’s body up and let Jared’s legs fall over his shoulders. That seemed to pull him enough to give Jensen access to his body and a grin pulled at Jensen’s lips.

“There won’t be a test on this will there?” Jensen muttered, gripping himself at the base and inching forward.

“This _is_ the test.” Jared moaned and rocked back to meet Jensen’s first press forward.

It was vice tight, encasing Jensen and pulling him in at the first little thrust. His eyes closed because the pleasure was far too much for him to properly anticipate. Jensen could barely breathe and judging from the ragged noise coming from Jared’s mouth, his boyfriend felt likewise. It was so much, too much; Jensen was absolutely going to lose it before he even got all the way inside.

Then he was. Jared’s muscles were gripping him on all sides and Jensen was so grateful for his leg strength because he was leaning against his boyfriend to support him. Jensen reached out and gently touched Jared’s cheek, thumb sliding over his skin. “You okay?”

“Uh huh.” Jared mumbled and blinked slowly, his eyes opening and closing in a way that nearly made him look drugged. Jensen knew the feeling and there was no way it could feel near as good as it did for him. Maybe. Jared did seem to be deliciously out of it.

Jensen wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, just that the heat stopped seeming to burn his eyes as he adjusted to the intensity and pressure. And just about the time he felt a little more capable of breathing, Jared was beginning to squirm and clench and release. The only suitable action was to move and Jensen did so with a slight air of relief.

The first drag out and subsequent push forward was the most intense. Jensen’s nails dug into Jared’s skin, his entire body shuddering with the force it took to keep from coming right then and there. A long series of moans and gasps fell from Jared’s mouth as Jensen slowly picked up a rhythm and pace with his thrusts. It was those noises more than anything else that had the pleasure burning so intensely through Jensen. Seriously, Jared really was far too hot for Jensen to be able to handle.

“Jensen,” Jared groaned once more and arched up into him, rocking back to meet each thrust. His arms stretched out and hands touched along every inch of Jensen as if Jared couldn’t get enough of touching. Jensen definitely knew the feeling.

Their bodies moved like waves together, more fluid then Jensen had ever imagined. Jared’s heat was intoxicating and burning, lighting Jensen up from the inside and making him feel like he was hardly human. And then it rose, strengthened and sharpened, and Jensen wasn’t even aware that he was stroking Jared’s cock until he felt the warmth of slick come trickling over his fingers.

Everything tightened and burned in one sharp flash. Jensen’s entire body tensed and his hips snapped hard enough forward it was nearly painful. Their bodies collided as Jensen’s release tore through him. He’d had plenty of orgasms before but this one literally made his vision blur for a moment. His chest ached and his heart seemed to stop before restarting and slamming into his chest double time.

When he finally collapsed on top of Jared both their bodies were sticky with sweat and come and every lungful of air Jensen breathed in was heavy with the scent of Jared. It was enough to make Jensen speechless. He pulled back enough to fall out of Jared and rolled to the side, arm draped over his eyes with each heavy pant.

“Jesus Christ.” Jared mumbled some point later, groaning as he rolled over and threw his arm over Jensen’s body. “Holy shit.”

“Dude.” Jensen agreed with a slow nod, eyes fluttering closed. It was much easier to keep the room from spinning if everything was in darkness. “Fuckin’ hottest thing ever.”

“Definitely.” Jared nodded along Jensen’s shoulder and pressed his lips to the still damp skin. “Why were you nervous?”

“No fucking clue.” Jensen muttered, turning enough to pull Jared into his body. “I stay over?”

“Yeah for sure. Pretty sure my parents won’t care.” Jared panted softly still, inhaling deeply and exhaling just as slow. “You think they know we’re a couple?”

“Most likely. Parents are always more aware then we give them credit for.” Jensen chuckled quietly and slid a hand through Jared’s hair, bending over to kiss his temple. “That okay?”

“Yeah I think so. If it weren’t then they’d probably have talked to us by now right?” Murmuring the words, Jared already sounded half asleep and Jensen could just imagine his smile.

“Probably. Good though, we can spend Christmas together without them freaking out. You’re gonna love what I got you.” Stroking a hand through Jared’s hair, Jensen let himself relax just as much, ready to sleep.

Jared laughed in a breathy exhale, patting Jensen’s chest with several fond slaps. “Bet I will. Damn, we gotta study man.”

“Fuck studying, we’ll do it tomorrow and cram before the final.” Jensen grinned and shifted back enough to pull up the blanket and slide it over their bodies. “Not like my brain can work now anyway.”

“Too true.” Jared mumbled and snuggled just a little more into Jensen.

Before Jensen could completely drift off into darkness Jared scooted up and brushed his lips to Jensen’s, sharing a smile between the kiss before they settled in for sleep.


End file.
